Comprehensive Patient Management Systems (CPMS) is designed to manage information and improve health outcomes by enhancing patient assessment. CPMS systematically captures direct patient input at initial, exit and revisit sessions on symptoms, psychosocial variables, quality of life (QOL) and treatment response. In Phase I, a prototype was developed that analyzed symptom patterns and generated a problem-oriented health summary for physician review and editing as a clinical report. Patient acceptance of CPMS was enthusiastic across the full range of computer experience. Physicians found the report accurate and useful. In Phase II, the system will be re-engineered for commercial application. Clinical applications will be refined for a general medical assessment, quality management and patient satisfaction. CPMS will undergo internal testing and beta-testing in clinic settings. The goal remains not to make diagnoses, but to efficiently collect and manage patient data thereby facilitating care and supporting patient-physician communication. The value to patients is greater involvement in their care. The value to healthcare providers is increased efficiency, more comprehensive assessment and the opportunity to self-monitor and improve outcomes. The value to research organizations is a tool for rigorous outcome trials in practice settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This software system is designed to enhance and capture patient assessment, quality of life (QOL) measurement, and physician process. Once feasibility has been established, commercial value will stem from use as an outcome tool in controlled trials and as a mechanism to enhance and measure patient outcomes in practice settings.